To Annoy The Cullens
by Alunamai
Summary: Eight hundred ways to Annoy the Cullens... We say Eight Hundred because Bella is considered a Cullen in our book!
1. 100 Things To Annoy Edward With Pt 1

I do not own the Twilight Saga… That is owned by Mrs. Meyer.

To Annoy The Cullens

By: Alunamai, AnimeAngel41, and Lastaras (hope the last one is spelled right)

Chapter One: 100 Things To Annoy Edward Cullen With

1 Meow continuously

2 Kidnap Bella

3 Bring up Jacob every waking moment of ever day

4 Say his name repeatedly

5 Very up the way you say his name

6 When he finally looks at you and yells what Say Hi

7 The Run Away

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Cullen Cullen, Cullen, Cullen." I said as I stood there while he played his piano.

"WHAT!" he yelled after about twenty minutes.

"Hi!" And then I ran out the front door.

8 Call him Edward Elric

9 And then ask him if he's the Full Metal Alchemist

10 Replace his Volvo with a horse and buggy

11 Then give the horses of said horse and buggy Monster

12 Make him watch Spice World

13 If he likes that tell him he's gay

14 Have Emmett follow him around in a trench coat

15 When Edward asks him what the hell he's doing have Emmett say "Come To The Dark Side.

16 Buy a psychotic cat from us (the authors… really Summers a delight! ((all three shudder violently))) and sick her on him

17 Tell him the two medical degrees he has are forgeries

18 Play the Beatles or other '60's or '70's music

19 Talk about bagels that are covered with cream cheese that tastes like Bella's blood

20 Play a song on Guitar Hero Three (we recommend Knights Of Cydonia By Muse) over and over and over and over again and fail miserably every time (like Alunamai said in With or Without You Chapter Four… (Edward: It always ends in tears)

21 Have Emmett sing No Eating her tonight No eating her tonight No eating her tonight your on a diet your on a diet

22 Have him watch Labyrinth

23 If he likes that tell him he's Hoggle… the ugly troll thing (Aluna laughs maniacly while AnimeAngel Shakes her head)

24 Tell him Bella married David Bowie (Aluna: Ew)

"WHAT!" Edward storms into the writers layer… "Take that back! Take it back! Or you will all be fed to Jasper!"

"Uh, No." Aluna answers.

25 Have him fill out the Volturi Application (Also by Alunamai)

"Where will we be posting this?" Lastaras asked Aluna.

"Um… I was thinking the Forks High School Library… Alice said that everyone would see it there.

"Wonderful!" Aro said as he popped up out of no where. "Now, where shall we get lunch?"

"I was thinking Bella Italia over there in Port Angeles!" AnimeAngel suggested.

"Yay!" We all answered.

**A/N: Okay, part two will be up tomorrow most likely… please if you have any ideas give them to us! We would love them!**

**Press the review button and no body get hurt!**


	2. 100 Things To Annoy Edward With Pt 2

Again… how many times must we go over this? I do not own the Twilight Saga. Only Stephenie Meyer does!

To Annoy The Cullens

By: Alunamai, AnimeAngel41, and Lastaras

Chapter Two: 100 Things to Annoy Edward Cullen With

26 Poke him till he snaps

27 Have Bella ask him for macaroni and cheese. When he gives her the plate have her say she wants less cheese… and then more macaroni… less macaroni… more cheese… more macaroni and cheese… less macaroni… and then after that have her go… PERFECT! I hate macaroni and cheese…. And have her throw the plate at him. (on you tube there is a video Called more... inorder to find it though you need to put in the search more macaroni and it's the second video from the top... it's from a show call Courage The Cowardly Dog.. and i funny as hell... we do not own that as well!)

"That is just cruel!" Edward bellowed from where we tied him up in the center of the Atticus Cave.

"Shut up… or they'll just get worse mi amore." Bella said as she started to help us in a our little story.

28. Prank phone call him at three in the morning and demand that he put you through to the pentagon.

"I would never put you through to anything! Not even the president of the United States… there is nothing in this world that would get me to do it!"

"You will do it Edward… and you will like it… or Bella gets turned!" Aluna said threateningly… "I am the only other vampire in this room and I am more than willing!

29 Ask him what blood tastes like

30 Race him to a stop light in a horse and buggy… when he loses to said horse and buggy tell him his precious Volvo just didn't have enough horse power.

31 Ask if ever met a T Rex in person… you know while it was alive.

"I'm not that old."

32 Cheer every time he goes to kiss Bella

33 Sing _This is the song that never ends…. And it goes on and on my friend… they, started singing it not knowing what it was… and they'll continue singing it forever just because… this is the …. _Over and over and over again.

"I hate you all!"

"We love you too Edward." They all answered.

34 lock him in a room with Jacob, Quil, and Embry… and see which one comes out alive…

"That would be me… duh!"

35 Take bets on said fight and no one vote for Edward

36 Have him drive Bella's truck for a month

37 Have him drive the speed limit

38 Sell his car on Ebay

"Hey, I have an account and I can track that you know… I can even make bets!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" Aluna laughs.

39 Have him dress in drag and do a hula

40 Buy him a coconut bra and tell him he has to wear it under everything he owns for a month

41 When he does… tell him he makes a very good woman

42 Tell him that he is mediocre at playing the piano and that you can play better than him even on his best of days.

43 Sing out of key

"Why must you torture me! What did I ever do to you?"

"Left Bella." They all answered.

"That was for her own good."

"Oh well… too bad for you… and see where it landed you!"

44 Sing the Numa Numa song over and over and over again

45 out tune his piano

"Hey, No body touches Mr. Keys!"

46 Make him eat spinach lasagna!

47 ask him to bite you

48 Take him square dancing… when he refuses… tell him that if he doesn't do it the Volvo gets it.

49 Have Chief Swan arrest him for vandalism

50 Make him an offer her can't refuse…

"how is that going to annoy me…"

"Edward," Aluna gets the voice of the godfather. "you come here to ask me a favor on the day of my mothers wedding… I plan on doing you that favor… but in return you must do me a favor… so I am going to make you an offer you can't refuse… Either you change Bella or Bella will be sleeping with the fishes…"

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Your despicable."

"Thanks."

A/N: Please… review. Any ideas are welcomed… Thanks!


	3. 100 Things To Annoy Edward With Pt 3

I do not own Twilight or it's affliates… New Moon and Eclipse, They are the property of Stephenie Meyer

To Annoy The Cullens

By: Alunamai and AnimeAngel41

Chapter Three: Things to Annoy Edward Cullen With Pt. 3

51 Whine until he gives you what you want (immortality… duh)

52 Sing the worst country songs known to man

53 Make him watch Hannah Montana…

54 If he likes that tell him he's Billy Ray Cyrus

55 Tell him Billy Ray Cyrus married Bella

56 If he starts to yell and scream… laugh… maniacally

57 Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…. Like that!

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" He yells from where he's tied to a chair.

"Your demise… we have planted Volturi approved annoyances all over Volterra…"

"Why?"

"You left Bella… duh."

"But I came back…"

"After she saved you."

58 Make him listen the Ketchup Song By Las Ketchup.

59 And have Bella dance to it.

"I'm not dancing to that… I'll kill my self."

"Maybe he'll be forced to change you!"

60 Make him wear a tu tu

61 And then take pictures of said tu tu and then post it on my space

62 Lock him in a room with Aluna's Cat Shadow… he would go nuts cause the thing never stops meowing!

"You wouldn't?"

"We would."

62 Make him watch some one tear apart his precious Mr. Keys (aka his piano)

"I did not name my piano, Mr. Keys."

"Sure you didn't."

63 Sing the "I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves." Until he explodes

64 Make him listen to Diana Ross and The Supremes (Not to be confused with Nelson Mandela and the Supremes… please do not ask… it was long long day when that happened.)

65 Sing out of tuned

66 break his stereo

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MRS. SPIN ME AROUND!"

"Mrs. Spin me around?" Bella asked looking between Edward and the stereo. "Should I be jealous?"

"Should I be jealous of You and David Bowie?"

67 Have David Bowie appear out of thin air and tell him he should be and then have him kiss Bella.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Bella screamed. "I have half a mind to kill you!"

68 lock him in a room with Jake

69 tell him he has to walk around the house naked

"It will never happen." Edward said as we backed him into a wall.

"We'll see about that!" we answered him.

70 Dance

71 Have Richard Simmons appear out of nowhere and have him get Edward to work out with him

72 Have Mr. Simmons try to kiss Edward

73 Kill Bella

74 Kidnap Mr. Keys

75 Make him watch horrible vampire movies that are not rated as good and that suck…

"I think that should do for now… I think we should give him a slight break from being annoyed… for now." Aluna said as she stopped typing.

"Until next time." Anime angel agreed. "We will finish his punishment next time."

**A/N: I have a poll up… so any of you have been following With or Without You please take the poll!**


	4. 100 Things To Annoy Edward With Pt 4

To Annoy the Cullens

By: Alunamai, Animeangel41, and Acullen4ever

Chapter Four: Things To Annoy Edward Cullen With Pt 4

76 Sing the pokemon song

"What in the hell is the pokemon song?"

"You'll see!" Acullen said, as she looked for the cd in his vast collection. "For someone who claims not to know the song… you sure did use this cd a lot!" All three girls start to laugh.

77 Make him watch pokemon for 24 hours straight

"There is no way on earth you are making me watch that!"

"Want to bet?" Aluna asked as she popped the disk into the DVD player. "EMMETT?"

"Yes, Aluna?" Emmett said popping his head into Edwards room.

"Hold him please."

"Of course."

78 Tell him that Bella ended up deciding that she wants Jake more

79 Tell him that Bella lost her virginity to Jake

80 Get Emmett to sing Barbie girl

"My pleasure!" Emmett said. "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world…"

81 get Emmett to dress up as Bella and lay on his bed with Bella under it.

82 Tell him that there is a fan club out side

83 and that Alice made it up

84 Make him wear a dress

85 scream directly into his ear

86 take him to Disneyland

87 and make him ride the tea cups

88 and make him ride the It's A Small World After All…

89 then be sure to have the ride stop somewhere in the middle

90 and that the music on the ride doesn't stop

91 have him ride the tower of terror… wait, never mind… he might like that

92 kidnap Bella

93 and when he comes for her tell him he needs to change her

94 tell him your pregnant and that it's his

"That would never work!"

"We'll see about that." Aluna stated as she crossed the room and turned on the tea kettle.

95 make him dress the drag and do the hula

"Now that would be entertaining." Animeangel said quietly.

96 Tell him that he looks like cedric diggory from harry potter…. Oh wait that's who plays him… lol

97 Tell him that he speaks gibberish every time he speaks a foreign language…

98 Challenge him is a piano duel… no we don't know what that is

99 Make sure he loses then rub it in!

and for the finally!

100 Lock him in a room with Aro and a very extremely hyper Alice! Lets see how long they survive!

**A/N: Okay… Now that Edward is done how about we start on Carlisle… anyone with ideas please pm us!**

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


	5. 100 Things To Annoy Carlisle With Pt 1

100 Ways To Annoy The Cullens

By: Alunamai, AnimeAngel41, Lilah Winters, Vampanzee666, and ACullenForever

Chapter Five: 100 Ways To Annoy Carlisle Cullen Pt. 1

1 Force Carlisle into a room at the hospital with all the nurses…

2 Be sure theres a giant picture window so that all the other doctors and Esme could watch him try to escape

3 force him to go on a shopping trip with Alice

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Esme save me… I don't want to go shopping with Alice!"

"You are such a baby." Aluna said taking her seat in Carlisles office chair.

4 tell all his fan girls what job he is so they can witch though the window

5 tell him he hit bella with the car and almost killed her. So now she is so badly injured he has to

change her

6 Force him to play Dress Up with Alice...

7 Have him help Esme attempt to cook for Bella

"I really don't think this is good Idea Esme… I mean… we could inadvertently poison her… I don't want Edward to kill us."

"You worry to much. She'll be fine. I promise!" Esme stated as she poured the boiling noodles into a strainer. "Get me the spaghetti sauce dear.

"Yes, Esme."

"Can you say whipped?" Emmett asked as he came into the kitchen.

8 Steal his medical bag

9 and replace everything with toys!

10 paint his car pink

11 then put a big red bow on the roof that says just turned 16

12 make him listen to Barbie girl for 12 hours

13 scream in his ear for 10 minutes

14 laugh every time he says something

15 Say cheerio every time he gets up to leave

16 tickle him till he dies..or comes back to life

17 get alice to say she got a pit bull and that she'll buy him a new computer since the pit bull destroyed it… think about that one… how would a pit bull destroy the computer?

"that doesn't make any sense." Carlisle said after a few moments.

"Oh well."

18 Have him take Aro's "survey"…

19 poke him for 24 hours

20 make him eat food

21 make him go around in a Santa suit saying ho ho ho

"That is really not going to bother me… I play Santa every year for the children."

"Um, I don't know if you realized, but the children are like over one hundred years old… minus Rose and Emmett!" Lilah screamed.

"Lilah, calm down… I'm sure they enjoy it… even… (giggle; giggle) if they are too old." Acullen said.

22 kidnap esme

23 give her to the wolf pack

24 tie her to a totem pole

25 have that totem pole in the middle of a ring of fire

"Okay, that was mean…" Aluna said staring at Vampanzee. "That last one was definitely mean… oh well. Hey, wheres Carlisle?"

"I don't know." AnimeAngel said.

Aluna turned to the intercom system and made an announcement.

"if anyone sees Carlisle Cullen running around please bring him to my office… thank you."

"Wow, I never thought he'd try to get away." Lilah said.

"I like the new annoyance center…" Animeangel said.

"Yeah, Niles and Agustus will be bringing in the wolves."

"Oh goody!" they all sang.

**Okay, now anyone with ideas please give them… you are rewarded by having your name as one of the authors… thanks to all who helped with this one! Thanks!**

**Reveiws are like a box of chocolates… you never know how many one can get… and you never know what you're going to get.**


	6. 100 Things To Annoy Carlisle With Pt 2

To Annoy The Cullens

By: Alunamai, AnimeAngel41, Lilah Winters, Marshi, Acullenforever, Iggy's Girlfriend, Black Heart Baby, Crestfallenlovesedward1993, and Vampanzee666

Chapter six

26 disguise Bella as Esme on their anniversary

27 say Esme eloped with Jasper

28 call him 'antelope' for no apparent reason

29 say that a doctor is a shallow way of life

30 say that ronald mcdonald is hotter than Esme

31 say that he is gay with Edward

32 then point and laugh at him

33 Go to the hospital and when he walks by scream at the top of your lungs "OMFG IT'S CARLISLE CULLEN!"

34 Then give all the nurses his phone, cell, address, and all other personal info

35 then give said info to fangirls

36 then the rest of the WORLD.

37 tell them that he and esme aren't really 'serious'.

38 put his stethescope in the microwave

"All right, Ty Pennington, do you have the stick to press the button?" we all asked.

"Yes I do!"

"Press the start button."

"FIRE IN THE MICRO!"

"MY BABY! Mr. Stetho! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carlisle screamed falling to his knees.

"Angel, we are going to need Jeeves to come in here and clean him up."

39 take his temperature and scream OMG UR FROZEN, BABY!

40 find a vampire who could put people to sleep, and then make the

world go to sleep, and then tell the vampire to wake up only Carlisle, and tell

him that he killed all of the humans.

41 Put ketchup on yourself, then run around screaming "IM BLEEDING" and hope that Carlisle comes out of his office to see what all the hub bubs about.

42 Put ketchup on yourself and scream that Carlisle bit you.

43 Put ketchup on Bella and scream she's been hurt.

44 have him tell Esme that he once had a romance with Aro's mate

"YOU WHAT?" Esme screeched storming into our torture room.

"I didn't Esme, I swear! They are saying that I said it… but I didn't…." Carlisle pleaded with his wife.

"How dare you corrupt my husband." Esme glared at us.

45 Have Carlisle read a very bad fan fic about the way he feels about Esme, and call him CARDIZZLE throughout the whole thing!

_Reading: and Cardizzle was all like… Esme, I am in love with you, you sexy bitch. And I was all like OMG Really… and he was all Yeah… and I was OMG I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! And then we got jiggy with it…_

"What the hell was that?" Carlisle asked looking at us. "My name is not Cardizzle and I would never call my wife a sexy bitch."

"I don't know, Black heart found it on the internet and thought…" Aluna snorted. "You would like it."

"Well, I don't."

46 send valentines to all the nurses and sign them with his name

47 tie him to a chair and leave him for the fangirls

48 ask him if he knew Dracula when he was younger

"I'm not that old."

49 Mke him dress up as Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I look like a pirate." He said looking in the mirror.

"That's the point." Acullen said staring at him.

"He does make a sexy pirate though." Crest fallen said.

50 Make him dress up as a woman. Make sure he wears heels.

"He makes a very good looking woman too." Aluna said.

"Yeah, but he makes a better pirate."

**A/N: Alright... agian thanks to all the authors... with out you this fic would not exist... and again ideas are always welcomed. **

**If i don't recieve at least ten reviews this fic will no longer be updated.**


	7. 100 Things To Annoy Carlisle With Pt 3

To Annoy The Cullens

By: Alunamai, AnimeAngel41, Lilah Winters, Marshi, Acullenforever, Iggy's Girlfriend, Black Heart Baby, Crestfallenlovesedward1993, and Vampanzee666

Chapter Seven: 100 Ways To Annoy Carlisle Cullen Pt. 3

51 have Alice tickle him

52 make Emmett dress up like a princess and do Swan Lake for him

53 tell him Aro told Jane who told Tanya who told Edward who told Bella who told Mike who told Everyone that Caius thinks Esme is a sexy .

54 decorate his room with My Little Pony decals

55 Tell him he belongs in one of those 'amateur' vampire books

56 hide his pants

57 on the day of his job interview

58 ask him if he wears underwear, and if so what kind?

59 then ask if you can see it

60 tell a bunch of people that he raped Alice

61 then have Alice play along

62 tell him that Esme thinks his tractor's sexy

"When the hell did I get a tractor?"

"We were wondering the same thing."

63 spread a rumor that he is part of the Bad Girl's Club

64 follow him

65 point at his crotch and giggle

66 dye his doctor coats pink!

67 and write Barbie Fangirl on them

68 tell each of the nurses, separately, that he wants them to come over. At the

same time. Oh, bejesus.

69 stick a begonia in his ear

70 spill legos EVERYWHERE.

71 have everybody (meaning edward, bella, esme, Rose, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper) leave for vacation, and then tell them that calisle will meet them in 2 days, and then have the werewolves come, and destroy the house, and make it look like they killed the whole family (using ketchup for bella's blood)

"That could prove to be disasterous…." Edward said as he watched through the two way mirror.

"Yep!"

72 phone his cellphine every 10 minutes, then when he turns it off, phone his office phone every 5 minutes, then we he disconncets that you put a cell phone in his drawer in his office then phone that every 3 minutes, then watch him have a mental breakdown

73 Or… call him every day and put your voice a little higher and every time he answers say some thing like… I love you… and… I miss you.

_Ring…. Ring…_

"Dr. Cullen here, how may I help you."

"Hey Dr. Cullen, I love you." Emmett said in a high pitch voice. Jasper sat beside him and laughed.

"Who ever this is, stop calling me."

"I can see you Dr. Cullen. You look sexy in your new lab coat."

"It's been six months! Leave me alone, for the love of god, leave me alone!"

74 take vulgar pictures of Esme and him and put them on the hospital website, on his page, for all to see.

75 have Silence of the Lambs play on repeat whilst he is strapped to a chair, being forced to watch.

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the wait… long week it has been… sis has been hogging the computer and Christmas was fun… and then I was sick… so yeah! Oh, number 73 I got the idea from Friends… look up the video on you tube. Out in the search Joey Prank Calls Chandler… it's the first one… it's just two pics of them but it is funny as hell… unfortunately the entire clip isn't in there but you get the gist!**

**I don't own Friends… I also do not own the Twilight Saga. Friends belongs to NBC, and The Twilight saga to Stephenie Meyer!**


	8. 100 Things To Annoy Carlisle With Pt 4

**100 Ways To Annoy The Cullens**

**By: Alunamai, AnimeAngel41, Lilah Winters, Vampanzee666, and AcullenForever and some one named No Name**

**Chapter Eight : 100 Ways To Annoy Carlisle Cullen Pt. 4**

76 ask him if vampires have blood.

"do vampires have blood?"

"no"

"Then why do you have veins?"

"I don't know!"

"don't doctors need to have good health and everything"

"Yes..." (through grited teeth now)

"but you need blood work for that! OMG, you're an illegal doctor!"

(someone overhears and Carlisles in arrested. goes hungry in prison cuz he can't hunt and breaks out and accidentally bites lauren. now bella is succumbed to her forever)

77 Since bella is now succumbed to lauren living forever and lauren being a cullen and bella having to be with her whenever she's visiting the family, bella gets mad and tries to kill her, forgetting that she's immortal and turned into a vampire (which would bug Edward). Now Carlisle must deal with the girls' fighting over everything and Edward, and Edward must deal with the fact that Bella's a vampire now. This arrangement would bug, not only Carlisle, but a lot of other people! These people include, but are not limited to: Lauren, Bella, Edward, the rest of the Cullen family, ect.

"I think I'm going to ask the Volturi to do me and the family a huge favor." Carlisle says as he massages his temples. He then picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Volturi, This is Gianna, How can I help you?" Gianna answered.

"Could I speak to Aro or Caius please."

78 Have Gianna tell Carlisle that the only one available is Marcus

"I'm sorry sir Aro and Caius are out for the week, But I can put you through to Marcus. But first may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh, Right away sir." She said. The line switched over.

"….." Marcus was on the other line.

"Marcus, could you do me a favor?"

"……"

"Good. Have Aro and Caius kill Lauren Mallory for me… I am sending her there right now with Edward and Bella."

"…."

"Fantastic… they will be there in the next day or two."

"……"

78 have everyone, I mean everyone, follow him around and sya quack repeatedly.

79 when he asks 'WHAT THE EFF ARE YOU DOING?" Say that Emmet would make a sexy

duck

80 take one of his paintings in his office and graffiti it

81 Take all the things up on the wall in his room and replace them with 'my

Little Pony" posters.

82 force him to wear a gel bra, one of those with the stuff that is supposed to make your boobs bigger, to work.

83 Then laugh maniacally.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" Like that.

84 Take all the bulbs in his house and replace them with blue light ones, saying that it "adds to the spooky atmosphere'.

85 tell him esme died on Valentines day

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He cried.

86 have him babysit three children Two are boys that are little devils and the

third is a baby that cries when you touch her(this is happening to me right

now)

87 Take all the light bulbs out of the hospital and tell the police that Carlisle took them

88 Have him paint the house with his eyes closed and have him think he is painting it green but its really pink.

89 have him go to the spa and dress him up as a women.

90 tape him singing In feel like a women

91 stick cotton in his ears

92 put jolt in all the bears so that when Emmett foes to hunt he becomes even more hyper than usual

93 Kiss him…

94 Infront of Esme

95 Tell him the Head honcho of the Hospital fired him for drinking all the bags of blood

96 get him a pet goat

97 play the most annoying song you can find over and over and over and over again

98 Have him dress up as barney and then beat him with a base ball bat

99 make him go to a rock concert

100 (I know this kind of should be at the beginning of this chapter but I thought we would put it here instead.)

So now here we are at number seventy-five,

Now let us speak about some kind of jive,

Unfortunately for Carlisle this is music from 1965,

Even though he is not exactly what we would call alive,

Let us engage in making our friend Carlisle absolutely insane,

Here is how we shall make him completely duranged,

Take his stethescope, and hide it from sight,

Carlisle shall go crazy tonight!

So that wasn't enough,

but we shall see him erupt,

For Carlisle this will be very abrupt,

We take our friend to the Volturri,

and tell him that we are in absolutely no hurry!

As Aro engroses him in a friendly hug,

we leave him there without a single tug!

We exit the castle with so much delite,

and then call his phone with absolute fright!

Pretend you are his wife, who is being attacked,

And when he closes the conversation, have Aro talk with no lack!

As he begins to come unbelivebly nervous,

enter the room, and act as if you are completely joyous

Now as this night come to an end,

What will happen to our friend?

he takes the plane to his own haven,

And meets there his family, to be unscathen!

**A/N: Okay… Carlisle is done… Now I think we are going to move on to the next character… choose in the Poll on my profile… Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
